


☆Best Friends☆

by Kya_Six



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Barebacking, Best Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kya_Six/pseuds/Kya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left alone in the recording studio, Reita is confronted by his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	☆Best Friends☆

The green LED lights of the bassist's equipment flashed methodically upon the board of switches and dials on which they sat, awaiting its owner to find the settings he was looking for. After a few moments of tampering with, Reita finally settled back into the office chair, his black ESP bass nestling into his lap when he found a comfortable position, his upper torso folding over the body of his bass to begin recording.

But why was it that he was so agitated? Perhaps it was because a certain honey-blond guitarist was sitting in the chair beside him, his eyes fixed on his friend while he waited for him to strum the first chord, his chair occassionally pivoting with his anticipation. Even with his other three friends present in the room, Reita still felt that tinge of uneasiness being scrutinised by his best friend.

The bassist had been watched while recording many times before but why was he feeling so uneasy now of all times? Was it because he had somehow developed a liking for his childhood friend?

_Yes_.

Finally, Reita had settled enough to begin playing the chords to 'Best Friends' which Ruki had decided needed remastering for God knew what reason.With a shaky breath, he let his fingers dance up the neck of the bass, the notes coming out as deep tones, similar to his own baritone voice.

His line came to an end, the last note resounding from its string. Almost with relief, Reita set his bass aside and let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He turned his head slowly, sheepishly towards his friend, his unstyled hair falling around his face, and he noticed the admirable smile tugging on his friends lips.

"W-what?" He stuttered timidly, his eyes only just visible through his long fringe.

"Oh, nothing." The guitarist cooed, a mischievous smile replacing the one of admiration.

Their eyes locked for what seemed to be a lifetime, until a tingling heat began inkling beneath the skin of Reita's face.   
_No sappy movie staring, Akira_. Reita thought, fighting the blush that he could feel creeping its way up his neck.

"Hey," Aoi said, coming up behind Uruha and placing his hands on his shoulders. Ugh, that raven guitarist again; sure Reita liked him enough but he still felt that pang of jealousy whenever the raven was close to his honey-blond friend. _His_. "Yutaka and I are going to grab a bite and a smoke, you two wanna come?"

How that cancerous stick disgusted him; the cigarette too. He simply denied the raven and continued playing around with his bass.  
Uruha, on the other hand, seemed to think about the offer and finally concluded with a casual "sure".

The two tall guitarists walked out of the room to join the bubbly drummer, leaving the nose-banded blond alone in the room with Ruki, who of course was tapping away on his phone. _Probably posting another picture of his shoes on Instagram_ , Reita thought boredly.

The bassist huffed a heavy sigh and turned his head upwards, letting his body relax a little more into the chair.

But of course the silence didn't last long as the small vocalist decided to break it. Without looking up from his spot on the sofa, Ruki pointedly spoke, "Reita, you're bulging again."

Reita's already prominent blush darkened furiously at the shorters comment, his knees turning inwards to hide what had obviously been caught.

Looking up to the blond, staring him straight into his makeup-covered face, he mocked, "Ruki, you're shiny again."

As to Reita's favour, Ruki covered his nose and scurried off to the door, turning his head slightly to address Reita, "I'm gonna go and catch up with the others."

Reita watched the door click shut behind the small vocalist with triumph and with another heaved sigh, Reita tilted his head back against the headrest, his eyes falling closed at the peaceful quiet now enveloping the room.

A rattle and a soft 'click' of mechanisms at work informed Reita that one of his band-mates had decided to rejoin him in the recording room. _Ruki probably forgot his wallet_ , he thought.

When the other didn't say anything, Reita swivelled the chair around and opened his eyes, looking upwards only to be met by those stunning amber orbs belonging only to his best friend.

God how he wanted to take the guitarist then and there. How much he wanted to ravish his lean body with his own muscled one. But of course there was no way he'd ever be given that privilege.

It was only when his friends soft-spoken voice cut through the silence that he came back into reality. "Aki," he began. That name. So sacred that only one person was allowed to call him so and in such a way that shivers sent themselves scattering down the blond's spine, sparking every good feeling in his body. "I know you like me... as more than a friend."

_Oh God, how did he find out? Ah, it was that fucking midget wasn't it? I regret telling him anything!_ All of these images of slaughtering the small vocalist mingled with the vulgar images of he and his friend coursed through his brain, a haziness beginning to overtake his sight from the rapidly oncoming headache.

His eyes stung with the warmth of tears and he blinked to keep them back. Hesitantly meeting the gaze of the man he called 'friend', Reita opened his mouth to speak but instead let out a strangled noise with something that sounded like words mixed into it. "I don't blame you if you don't want to talk to me any more."

Before Reita could say anything else, the guitarist appeared in front of him, kneeling down and supporting his weight on Reita's knees. Uruha wiped the tears threatening to spill on to Reita's cheeks away with his thumbs and tilted the blonds head up to face him. "Oh Aki, please don't cry because... because I like you, too. I have for a while."

Reita's heart leapt with joy but he suppressed the feeling to search for any sign of a lie in his friends eyes. There was none.

"R-really?" Reita asked to be sure. Uruha only nodded, an honest smile capturing his perfect plump lips; the lips Reita so desperately yearned to feel on his own. "Can I... can I try something?"

Uruha lightly laughed and nodded again, taking Reita's hand in his own. Reita slowly leaned forward, ready to move away if the honey-blond showed any sign of resistance, but receiving none, Reita closed the gap between and let himself melt into the kiss.  
Uruha leaned up further, bringing himself deeper into the kiss that he'd waited so long to share with his childhood friend.

Fingers dragged across heated skin to tangle in long hair and lips moved in perfect synch against the others. Becoming more fervent in their messy connection with soft moans beginning to be shared with one another, Reita stood, bringing the blond guitarist with him.

He gently pushed Uruha backwards until he was flush with the table in the center of the room. Their kiss became more passionate, the wet dance of tongues now being shared.

Reita pushed Uruha downward until his back was flat against the table. His hand glided up Uruha's thin side, curling their way under the soft fabric of his shirt to toy with his hardened nipples while the other rested on Uruha's waist.

Uruha slid his hands up Reita's finely toned biceps, appreciating the tautness of the muscles, and mewed when a thumb swiped quickly over his nipple.

Reita's lips moved to the guitarists neck, giving Uruha the chance to regain his breath after such a heated kiss. The bassist grazed his teeth across the delicate skin of the guitarists nape, soon to be purple from the action.

He lifted Uruha's leg, gaining more friction against their arousals. It was enough to send the honey-blonde guitarist overboard with need and want, his pant-broken words overlapping the bassist's heavy breathing. "Just take me already, Aki!"

Another shiver was sent down Reita's spine at the mention of that name, this time spreading further down to his cock that twitched with excitement.

Uruha shifted, lifting his hips to push against Reita's, eliciting a moan from the nose-banded bassist. Pulling away to gaze down at his beautiful friend, Reita gruffly spoke, "Turn over then..."

Uruha did as told, precariously bending his front over the tables surface and leant on his elbows for support, awaiting Reita's touch.

"Aki, hurry up. I need you inside me." Uruha groaned frustratedly.

As quickly as he could, Reita reached around Uruha's lithe waist, unbuckling the belt that held up the barrier between their skin with one hand, unfastening his own with the other.

After successfully unhinging both buckles, Reita drew Uruha's jeans and boxers down to his ankles, pulling his own down to his knees.  
Reita admired the two smooth and pale muscles that made Uruha's arse and gingerly placed his hands on the skin that joined his hips with his arse. He'd only ever seen Uruha naked in their soccer locker-room when they were younger, but never once had he seen Uruha's fully developed body.

"Are you sure about this, Ko? What if the others come back?" Like how Reita felt when being called by his real name, Uruha experienced the same effects when Reita called him by his own name.

"I locked the door when I came back in so just fuck me already." Uruha pushed himself backwards, helping Reita guide his length into his entrance.

Reita had imagined what it would feel like to take the blond for the first time but he never would've imagined that it would feel so amazing having the honey blond encompassing him. That it would feel so breathtakingly surreal when they finally became entwined in each other.

He pushed his hips forward against Uruha's until there was nothing more to push. His length was engulfed in the warmth of Uruha's walls and he relished every degree of tingling heat that welcomed him.

He allowed both himself and Uruha to become accustomed to the feeling before slowly withdrawing himself, moving as gently as possible as to not hurt the guitarist. But that seemed to only frustrate Uruha more, the agonisingly slow pace unsatisfying to his needs. "Aki, just move. Don't be scared to move."

Heeding Uruha's desire, Reita snapped his hips forward and began thrusting much faster than what he had started with, evoking lewd moans from the honey-blond guitarist.

Uruha inclined his head upwards, his eyes screwing shut at the slight sting of his unprepared hole. Though it hurt, he wouldn't have any regrets in the end because he was doing this with the man he loved with all of his heart.

"A-Aki, I- Ahh!" A particularly hard thrust to Uruha's hips sent a sharp sting up his lower back but he didn't care; he was actually enjoying it.

Tears of pure lustful pleasure stung the corners of Uruha's eyes and he fought with himself not to scream as his blonde friend ravished his insides with his body. Instead he breathed in the most gentle, sensual, caring way, "I love you, Aki."

Reita stumbled to find his voice to reciprocate his friends own but with a heavy breath and much effort, he leant down close to Uruha's ear and breathed those same spoken words, "I love you, too, Kouyou."

A foreign heat pooled in the pit of the honey-blonds stomach at the words and also at his entrance, he being fairly sure that he was bleeding. But he couldn't ask for his friend to stop because he _wanted_ him too much. Because he _needed_ him too much. Because he enjoyed the pain being inflicted on his body and so what else could he do other than to beg for more.

"Aki! Make me cum! Go harder!" Reita obeyed and hastened his ever-growing pace, now kneading Uruha's arse, spreading it so he could push deeper. He grunted and panted as his skin smacked against Uruha's skin.

Just like Uruha, that alien heat seared Reita's core and cried to be let out. His cock burned inside Uruha and he noticed a wetness that wasn't there to begin with. _Is Kou bleeding? He hasn't told me to stop._

Uruha struggled to keep his elbows steady on the table, the bright ecstasy bringing him to exhaustion. He tried to forget how tired he was becoming and reached down between his legs to stroke his throbbing length. Reita noticed Uruha's action and reached around Uruha's waist to dismiss him of pleasuring himself, taking Uruha's length in his own hand to bring him to his finish. He swiped his thumb over the slit of Uruha's cock, evoking a hiss from the guitarist.  
With fireworks exploding behind their eyes, both musicians spilt their loads into a part of the latters body, finally bringing them to repose.

Reita rode out the last remnants of their synced high before withdrawing from his honey-blond friend, leaving the guitarist slumped over the tabletop with a feeling of emptiness, huffing and panting as he tried to regain himself.

Reita redressed himself and moved to help Uruha pull his own pants up, then pulling Uruha onto his lap on the couch, letting the honey-blond rest in his arms. After all, he was going to need it.

Uruha's breathing eventually calmed and soon after, he had fallen asleep, wrapped tightly in Reita's warming arms.   
Reita found himself also drifting until a rattle sounded from the door. Uruha stirred but Reita rubbed his back and soothed him back into rest.  
After a few moments, the door opened revealing an assistant holding the door for the other three musicians.

"What happened to him?" Aoi asked obliviously.

"He, uh, just wanted to take a nap and I ended up being the pillow." Reita lied. But Ruki smirked knowingly, winking at the nose-banded blond before taking his seat next to them.

"Well we brought some take-away back for you two so we're just gonna have to wait 'til he wakes up." Kai spoke gently, placing the plastic bag of food onto the table in front of them.

Uruha nuzzled Reita's neck, shifting closer to his friends side, his face completely serene as he rested. Reita smiled down at his beautiful friend and kissed his forehead, hugging him closer to his chest. _God I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with these kink prompts a little while back and this was for the Barebacking prompt. I hope it's not too bad (wrote it like a year ago) ^^


End file.
